


Anything but That

by scythe_lyfe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Internal Monologue, M/M, Unrequited Love, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythe_lyfe/pseuds/scythe_lyfe
Summary: A young Findékano's inner torment





	Anything but That

**Author's Note:**

> My hopeless crush on my tall, redheaded, 'M' named friend is really convenient for writing angsty Russingon one offs (and for literally nothing else but oh well)

"Just tell him!" Little Artanis' words echoed in his ears, heavy with the enviable certainty of a precocious toddler.   
  
Well, what if he did? He allowed himself to picture the scene in his mind's eye - the shape of his lips as they formed around his deepest secret, the unnatural tightness of his body as he fought the urge to flinch, to run, to pretend it had all been some grand joke, limbs trembling with suppressed motion as he awaited what came next.   
  
The slight shift as that beloved face softened from confusion and concern to understanding and pity. Faint lines around his mouth would firm up as he made the same drawn expression that appeared when he noticed one of his brothers doing something likely to end in disaster. "I'm sorry," as if Findekàno's foolishness were somehow his fault, followed by a gentle explanation Findekàno wouldn't hear because he was too busy trying not to cry, followed by endless years of awkwardness and distance from the one person he loved above all things.   
  
No, Findekàno told himself, better to burn up in an oblivious Maitimo's orbit than to shiver in the Void without his light. 


End file.
